


[Podfic of] Homo Sacer

by Podcath



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:57:42] Unveiled's summary: In a not too distant future, Detective Erik Lehnsherr meets Charles Xavier: street magician, former academician, and telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Homo Sacer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homo Sacer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384834) by [unveiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled). 



**Title:** [Homo Sacer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/255264)  
**Author:** [Unveiled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** XMFC  
**Pairing:** Erik/Charles  
**Length:** 1:57:42  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Arcade Fire: Here Comes the Night Time, You Ought to Know, It's Never Over  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?7e33m3sm6c5y5cr) (43.39 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0lff19f8pi49rji/XMFC_-_Unveiled_-_Homo_Sacer_\(read_by_cath\)_%5Baudiobook%5D.zip) (53.29 MB)  



End file.
